narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Akatsuki:Where Is Sen
Departure As Eternal and Squad 4 depart to find Sen, they decide to look in different areas. "Hey team, I sense him somewhere north, But I can't completely say I'm correct." said Shoji as he stood on top of the head quarters. "Well, that's a good start. Let's start our search there" said Ace as the rest of Squad 4 followed."Ok team lets go"said Fuku as he was being the leader." Ace I think you should rest a little," Shoji said as he looked at Ace. "There's no point in arguing..." thought Ace as he looked at Shoji. "If you say so..." Said Ace as he towards the base and went in."I will stay with Ace if something happens"said Yuki as she followed Ace into the base. At The Base Ace went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So Yuki... Why did you decide to stay here with me? Did you not want to join the others on the mission, or did you just want to stay behind and stay here with me on your own?" asked Ace out of curiosity of her thoughtful decision, as he looked her."Well we are teammates now, right? We have to stick together" said Yuki in a nice voice. "Yeah, teammates do stick together." said Ace as he smiled in agreement. "We'll I hope they find your partner and bring him back safe. It seems like it's ben forever since I last saw my partner, Yumi. Although she can handle herself, I still hope shes ok, being so far away and all..." said Ace as he layed across the couch. "After nothing but training since I recovered from my coma, I've got at least half of my daily workout in, so what do you want to do until the others get back from their mission?" asked Ace before leaning his head back, looking at an upside-down Yuki."Well I could train for a bit with my Wood Release" said Yuki as she looked at Ace and then laughed. "Training it is then!" said Ace as he smiled while getting off the couch. "You can pick where you want to train, and I can be you training partner. I might not be anywhere near full power, but I I'm still a force to considerd right? So what do you say?" asked Ace as he smiled while looking at Yuki, holding his arms out in the air."OK lets go" said Yuki as they left the base and headed to a lake. Ace was walking though the forest with Yuki when he decided to try something. Ace form two sets of handsigns "The Arts of Absorption: Wood Release!" said Ace as he used two jutsu simultaneously. Suddenly, the branches of several of the surrounding trees began shrinking, giving off their stored sugar due to Ace converting their food source into chakra instead of harming the tree by taking chakra directly from it like he'd normally do. Ace felt a great, having restored more of his EMS chakra back to his system. Yuki look on as Ace formed another unusual handsign she remembered him forming some time ago. "This is the collaboration jutsu I came up with to strengthen your Wood Release techniques, in case we ever team up in combat like now." added Ace. "EMS Release: Photosynthesis" said Ace as he release an orb of light into the sky. The orb released the light and beamed it on the smaller trees. Suddenly the trees began growing large until they out grew the other surrounding trees. "The process of photosynthesis is amazing..." said Ace in calm voice, while smiling, in an attempt to impress Yuki, despite that fact that he's still much weaker than he used to be."Wow what power I can see why Tafun left you in charge"said Yuki as she looked at the trees. Ace smiled in admiration. "Even though he left me in charge, I don't really like the 'Leader' role of the group, despite having the responsibility of Purazumakage in Yoshigakure" said Ace as he looked at the water. "When you're ready to start your training, let me know...I ready when you are!" said Ace with a smile. After walking for a good 3 minutes, they reached the lake. Yuki and Ace - Secret Training at the Secret Lake "Wow, the lake looks beautiful...." said Ace as her took off his cloak, revealing his white wife beater, showing off his muscles. Ace stepped out onto the waters surface, created ripples as he walked on its suface. He turned around and faces Yuki, with a hand out stretched. "I'm ready when you are..." said Ace before smiling at her."Don't think about holding back"said Yuki as she reached for her Senju scroll. Ace concentrated EMS chakra into his palms as he closed his eyes. "Time to upgrade my Fighting style with Gamma Rays. Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Fist" said Ace as his palms began glowing white. "Don't worry Yuki, I'm going to strike the wood with my palm, because if I struck a person, it would hit their pressure point, disrupting blood flow as well as nullify feeling and disable movement in the same spot. Combine that with my Gamma Ray Palm and it would damage their skin, severly burning the underlying muscle, as well as completely piercing their body with a 5 millimeter thick gamma pulse, Not to mention radiation damage that would slowly occur... By aiming for the wood and destroying it, it could help you perfect you wood controlling skills by trying to overcome me, while I'm perfecting my New Enhanced form of my fighting style." said Ace as he rotated 90 degrees. "Lets begin!" Somewhere in Iwagakure " Sen I can feel your chakra, though I dont know a lot about you...its time you come out of hiding" shouts Shoji. standing on a large rock.Sen was on a rock in front of a waterfall,:Why should I go back to Ace he hates me and For no reason and all I have done is be nice to him" said Sen as he got up." You don't know a thing I guess, Ace went on full power and was unconscious at the base, He cannot fight his full strength for a month or two, and you got us full worried, Where and what were you doing.....?.." said Shoji as he went near the waterfall."you Know when I sealed the dark chakra from Ace well I did more than that"said Sen as he turned around to revel that his face had lokked the same As ace when in his new from."absorbed the Dark Chakra instead of sealing it" said Sen in a low voice. " Absorption, Nice trick. Sen.......... We have a lot of days to train, let us have a Combat, to test your Dark release and my new Crystal release" Shoji said as he held his hand to form a Seal of Confrontation with Sen."unlike Ace I can control this form so lets go!"said Sen as he went full dark chakra and leaped at Shoji."Bee-Ya-ku-gaan.....calm down there bro" yelled Shoji as he leapt away from the crash.Shoji made a quick Tiger seal and 5 Shoji clones, surrounded Sen."Is that all"said Sen as he jumped in the air and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and made his hand grow and grabbed the real Shoji.The Shoji water clones jump behind and use Chakra Draining Seal and Sen, Which causes Sen to momentarily burst out of Dark Chakra mode, and frees the real Shoji."lets head back to the base so we can tell the others that I am fine"said Sen as he went back to his normal form. Yuki and Ace - Secret Traing at the Hidden Lake Continues After 10 minutes, Ace was feeling good again. Yuki managed to overcome Ace 3 times, and oddly enough, he managed to escape 2 times. Yuki held Ace firmly in her Wood Release. Suddenly Ace felt a very odd feeling. "Wait Yuki... I feel... I feel... dark chakra... It's not from me, but from someone or something else... and it matches my chakra signature when it was mixed with my chakra..." Ace said with concern. "Something is out there using my chakra! That's not possible, unless a dark releaser user is using my chakra again me, and that only happened once in my life, when sparred one day with my daughter. Since that day, I've never encountered another dark release user, deciding not to use my chakra around them out of fear what would happen it they got ahold of my chakra types." added Ace. "When Sen used that seal, he didn't seal my chakra away, or else the seal mark would be on my body... He had to have taken it... It would possibly explain why he went missing... When I Natural Dark Chakra accumulates in my body, I usually release the excess chakra, so it won't over come me as easily, but eventually it always does. When it does, I lose a majority of my abilities for a while. Since Natural dark chakra is natural, can't be used permanently, as it is a unique chakra nature originating from the Exiled Entity. He never allows an individual to completly hardness his power, and so he leaves the individual, taking all the natural dark chakra with him. Some says in the person or being he possessed but it fades away after a maximum of 2 week. Since It will take me 2 months instead of normally 1 to recover, whoever has the dark chakra now will keep it for 4 weeks or about a month before they return to normal. Since they don't possesses Metrochronuim, and the jutsu I used to alter my bone structure, as well as my Inner Guardian, they'll resemble the Exiled Entity's form." Ace said as he signaled Yuki to put him down. Ace looked at Yuki. "I swear, If Sen is the one using my chakra, I promise next time I see him, We'll fight... and just because I don't have my other chakra affinities or my Noryokugan doesn't mean I'm backing down, There's a reason why I've bern doing much more traing than usual... " Ace added as he on his cloak. "In the mean time, lets continue our training Yuki!" said Ace as he faced her. "Man, I've surely been thinking an awfully lot about Yumi lately... I hope shes doing well... Now that I think about it, she's going to freak out after getting back and learning of my accident, but I'm sure she understand..." thought Ace as he smiled at the though of Yumi's beautiful face, happy to see him again. Ace then charged at Yuki."Ace why do you hate Sen I mean he did try to help you" The question made Ace stop in his tracks, before looking down at the ground. ".....I... I just don't.... I just don't trust him entirely. That seal he used on me backfired because of my Helixian DNA. Only a few of Uzushiogakures Seals work correctly on Helixians. He said he was confident that it would work, despite warnings. When I lost my Kekkei Genkai and my Dojutsu due to him, he lose my trust for him. He's slowly gaining it back, but it will take effort on his part" said Ace as he felt bad for Sen slightly. He looked at Yuki with a guilty expression. "Yuki...I'm... I'm sorry....." said Ace before turning around and running swiftly into the forest. Ace Goes into Hiding - The Personal Ordeal "Ace wait!" screamed Yuki as she used he Wood Release to grab him. "Why?! Why does it even matter?... You all wonder why I say the things I say to Sen... I've lost almost all my family, friends, teachers, relatives, almost everybody that lived in my home village!... When I was 10, my best friend was murdered. Years after that, my sister became ill from an unknown sickness ever she couldn't heal, and days later, she died. Shortly after starting a family at 18, my home village was wiped from the face of the earth. Less than 2 months after that, my lover went missing and died. I lost so much in so little time... It's a terrible feeling to keep losing people you care about and care for! I just recently lost my Kekkei Genkai, my dojutsu, a majority of my abilities, Now I'm losing myself!..... I'm losing myself Yuki!..." said Ace as he stood there, wrapped up in Yumi's wood release. Ace looked at Yuki. "I..... I just don't know... what to do... anymore...." said Ace in a low voice. Suddenly Ace's body began fading away as he turned himself into light, escaping Yumis grasp. Seconds later, Ace was gone."I have to find him" said Yuki as she summoned a reached for a flute and stated to play as she played the flue animals from all over the forest came to her ok guys help me find Ace said YUki as all of the birds flew into the air the fist into the waters and the all of the land mammals on the ground also with Yuki and the trees. Back at the base Sen and Shoji both returned back to the base, thus completing the mission, Shoji called Sen to the medic room, saying " You may go on a outrage, with your dark chakra, that's why I am storing only half of your chakra back. and you need a helixian DNA, to control that stuff.which I am gonna inject now""Are you sure about this"said Sen as he looked at the DNA. "Its the DNA of Ace's daughter Niyya, she is a great Dark release user.....Its fine to use it." said Shoji, smiling at his achievement. Suddenly the silhouette-like figure appeared at the doorway. "You know nothing of what you're attempting to do... You think you can just control my chakra by using Helixian DNA... Foolish humans. If the Helixians themselves can't control or utilize it, what makes you think you can?" said The Exiled Entity before walking into the room. "I manifested myself within Ace Korimachi because he's one of the few people who's body can synchronize with my power..." he added. The Exiled Entity raised his hand slightly, causing Shoji to rise into the air. "You won't be needing that any longer" the entity said before the needle containing the Helixian DNA flew into his hand. "I'm sure you're very aware of what Ace would do to you if he knew that you took some of his daughters DNA... Just in case you didn't know, the Helixians of Hexoshjigakure are very protective of their DNA, going as far as to create a special strand to protect it from other shinobi modifying it, thats why they have 7 strands instead of 6, compared to the double stranded DNA of normal humans." he said before turning his attention to Sen. "And you... I've seen Aces attitude toward you, and yet you still attempt to control the power you accidently took from him. You even try to control my Dark Chakra, and yes, all Natural Dark Chakra belongs to me! I lend my power to those who give in to it, but since you want to use it by force, I'll take it from you myself!" the entity said before looking at Shoji. He held Shoji come closer to him as he looked in directly in his eyes. "Never try to hardness the power of a entity you know nothing of!" he said before enveloping Shoji in Natural Dark Chakra. Shoji could feel his chakra leave his body as he floated in the air, helpless to do anything. The Natural Dark Chakra drained almost all of Shoji's chakra before completely leaving his body. "I've drained almost all of your chakra, leaving you with just enough to live. Consider yourself lucky... Normally I kill those that try to control my power..." the Entity said before throwing Shoji through the wall, crashing through it into the hallway. "By the way, the destroyed the seal you used to contain my chakra, so you won't be keeping any of it" As he looked back into the room, he could see blackness taking over the room. "Sen..." thought Shoji before fainting on the hall. The Entity inserted a shadow-like tentacle into Sen's chest. Sen tried to scream but he couldn't move his mouth, nor the rest of his body. "I'm going to take whats rightfully mine!" the Entity said before violently drainging Sen's chakra. Sen could feel pain spreading from his heart throughout his body, as his heart began beating faster and faster. Several minutes later, all of the natural dark chakra Sen had in his possession was eradicated from his entire body. "I'm done with you, as I now have what was rightfully mine to begin with" said the entity as the room began returning to normal. As the shadow tentacle began exiting Sen's body, 6 black lines appeared on his chest surrounding his heart. "The symbol on your chest is a reminder of what you will go through if you ever attempt to control my power again, but next time, it will be must worst... It will disappear slowly as you own chakra returns to your body. Remember what I've told you, and never forget it..." said The Entity as he dropped Sen onto the floor. Suddenly the Exiled Entity disappeared without a trace. Sen was lying on the floor in critical pain, as he slowly felt feeling and movement return to his body. As my feeling returned, he felt a drastic increase in pain. Suddenly he fainted from the pain he was feeling, as his layed there. Ace was somewhere high in the sky, far away from the hideout when suddenly the Exiled Entity appeared beside hm. Ace looked at him as he came closer. "I paid your 2 little friends a visit... and retrieved what was mine..... My power shall never be controlled...." said the Entity before fading away. "Wait!" said Ace as he tried to talk to the entity, but with no success. "He paid my 2 friends a visit... retrieved what was his... his power shall never be controlled...." though Ace as he rapidly brainstormed, trying to figure out what the Entity was implying. "Oh no... He visited the base!" said Ace as he dived through the sky, flying through the air on his way back to base. "I don't know exactly what he took, or who he visited, but I didn't like the way he said it...." said Ace as he raced back to the base. Back at the base, after the exiled entity left the room,Shoji woke up smiling, signalling to Sen to get up, After Sen got up, " Well your Uchiha sense and My Hyuuga senses totally told us that it was a fake entity, morever, If He was a true Entity, it would have noticed I had half of your Dark chakra in my Chakra Draining Seal, Here you go your dark chakra is with you now, I modified it with your chakra signature, and That blood sample was a Animal blood" laughed Shoji as Sen smiled at Shoji's trickery. Ace arrived at the base and could clearly sense the Exiled Entity's dark essense in the building, but he could also sense Sen's and Shojis presense as well. Ace ran into the building and saw Sen and Shoji standing their. "The Exiled Entity was here wasn't it?" said Ace. Suddenly Sen and Shoji looked at Ace then looked at eachother then busted out laughing. "You honestly thought that thing was real?" said Sen. "My Uchiha sense could tell it was a fake" laughed Sen. "And my Hyuuga senses could tell it was fake as well" smirked Shoji. Ace wasn't laughing at all. "You Uchiha and Hyuuga Senses are just as fake as our friendship is from this point on.... Why does Sen have Dark Release? Only Kiki Asannoo and Niyya Korimachi possess that unique variant of the kekkei genkai! I've told you over and over again, and now you'll suffere the consequences! You think you can just fuse Helixian DNA with normal DNA, well YOU CAN'T!!!! Helixian DNA has 7 Strands and normal DNA only has 2! Its 7 is not compactable with 2, not 7 is compatable with 7 and only 2 is compatable with 2! But you know what? I don't care any more.... You can pass the DNA around to everyone you meet Shoji, because when it enters the body of a non-helixian, it loses its Evolutionary ability, so no matter who gets the Evolutionary Dark Release, if their not a helixian, then its just Dark Release. In the end, you'll be responcible for Sens death... not me..." said Ace as he turned around. Ace completely lost his respect for Sen but especially Shoji. "Passing around my villages DNA like other shinobi did the First Hokages Wood Release and like they did the Rinnegan... But do you know what, pass it around... because everyone that has it will get to Negation Virus, and it can't be stopped by any antibioic, medicine, medical jutsu, jutsu, of sealing jutsu... it will slowly destroy your body as it makes it turn on itself, destroying it on the nano-scale from the inside out, while feeding on your natural chakra affinities.... I know how to stop it, but no matter what you do, you'll never get the answer out of me... You'll have to work for it and EARN it..." said Ace. I'm leaving for now and I'll come back after a few hours. If you anger me more, I'll stay away for 2 weeks , leaving you with 1 week to live. " I know a way to get rid of the Negation Virus and save your life but you'll have to earn it.... It's up to you whether you want to live or not... and I don't Bluff, I'm completely serious about the virus thing.... There's no Cure, Never Has Been.... Never... Will... Be..." said Ace before phasing away, eliminating his chakra signature and presense from reality. Mission Complete - Friendship Failed Sen and Shoji left the room as they headed for the living room. Niyya and Natsumi walked in as well as they headed for the living room too. "I should have never came back" said Sen as he looked at Yuki who had just got back."Has anyone seen Ace" said Yuki while out of breathe. "I havn't seen him but I can feel that his chakra was here not long ago." said Niyya. "Sen or Shoji, have you seen or heard from my father?" asked Niyya. "Shoji worked hard to find you Sen, so why are you feeling that way?" asked Natsumi in a calm manner. She turned her head slightly and looked at Shoji. "Is everything ok with you two and Ace?" she asked out of concern for her comrades."No" said Sen in disappointment. Niyya looked at Sen before walking up to him. "Why are you so disappointed?.... I hope my father didn't hurt you... I told him not to be so hard on you one time before... shortly after his recovery." said calmly said as she looked him, face to face. Natsumi walked up to Shoji and whispered in his ear. "What happened while we were gone? We can go outside if you need to tell me personaly" said whispered."Its a long story Natsumi,........Sen tried using the Dark chakra he got from Ace. I made sure It was compatible with Sen's body and little inferior to Helixian mode. and I dont know why Ace is tellling I have his DNA, I have nothing to do with it. Except studying the human body. Well, Ace is mad at us just for that ........ well he doesn't know teamwork I tell you......He thinks he is a boss... who cares if he leads squad 4......we are all a part of Neo Akatsuki. What I did was help Sen get strong so he could help us in war" said Shoji as he thought of the Exiled entity. He then walked towards Yuki, to have his wound healed. "Don't worry I will heal you" said Yuki. "I'm sorry you feel that way Shoji... But Tafun did leave him in charge...." said Natsumi as she looked oddly at the strange wound. "I'm sorry but my father isn't the type of person to just show off his power just to do it, and My father doesn't possess Dark Release, although over time Natural Dark Chakra accumilates in his chakra system. The entity that allows him to use it is known as the Exiled Entity, a very sinister entity indeed. His chakra doesn't naturally occur, so the Helixians can't utilize it... although it is possible to utilize if he chooses you to do so, but it's not without its consequences.... When my father uses it willingly, he can exit the form without suffering most of the effects, like the coma and the extreme tiredness" said Niyya as she looked at Sen. "This Helixian Mode you speak of... if you're referring to Helixian Sage Mode, then just obtaining my fathers DNA won't help you obtain it, you have to naturally be a person born in the Land of Plasma on the ground Hexoshigakure once stood or be married into on of its clans and get trained to awaken it. The Gaurdian of Inner Will must be obtained and you mustThe land it was on once synchronize with it before you can enter Helixian Sage Mode. It has special requirements just like the other Sage Modes. The ground Hexoshigakure stood on once naturally gave off Natural Chakra, thats why the shinobi of Hexoshigakure had so many elemental Kekkei Genkai, but it no longer produces Natural Chakra because of an accident I caused when I was just a baby.... It wiped out over 99% of the village, which instantly drove 8 of it's clans to extinction..." said Niyya as she looked down in sadness. "That incidnet was an accident, and it's also the reason why Helixians are so protective of their DNA..." said Niyya as she stood there. Natsumi walked up to Niyya and hugged her. "Their DNA can only be compatible with normal DNA through an offspring produced from a Helixian and a person outside their clan, as the offspring with have 7 strands but the DNA from the person thats not Helixian with synchronize with the 7th strand and the 6th strand. The Seals will activate, preventing futher unnatural modification of the genes." said Natusmi. "Shoji, why would you take his DNA anyway? You know how Ace feels about his Clan and Village. Other Shinobi of other clans and villages would have did the same thing that Ace did because they don't want their blood and clan heritage tainted by outside sources." said Natsumi as she continued hugging Niyya, trying to comfort her. "If you can't utilize Natural Dark Chakra, and Ace didn't possess Dark Release then you...." said Natsumi before having a flashback of her and Niyya. Suddenly the flashback ended and Natsumi heald Niyya as she back away. "Please don't tell me you have Niyyas Evolutionary Dark Release... That chakra nature is lethal to you! Is that" the Dark Chakra Sen was referring to?" asked Natsumi as she looked at Shoji. "Shoji, who did you get that chakra from?" asked Natsumi as she walked up to Shoji. Niyya suddenly fainted before falling to the floor. Natsumi turned around. "Niyya!" she said as she rushed to her side."Whaat.? I didnt hear you" said Shoji, as he searched Tafun, awaiting for further commands. "I got to test this new DNA," Shoji said as he went to his Research Lab. The Countdown Begins Natsumi quickly glaced back at Shoji as he used Niyyas fainting as an excuse to avoid answering her question. "Don't worry... you'll be okay Niyya... and I'll figure out what went on, one way or another" Natsumi thought as she looked at Niyya before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. "I have to figure out whats going on around here. Maybe Yuki can help me find answers...." though Natsumi as she walked down the hall, heading to Yukis room. As Natsumi knocked on the door she heard Yuki reading a book. "Yuki, may I come in? I have to talk to you about something. If you're too busy, I can just come back later." Natsumi asked, waiting for a reply. Natsumi then listened carefully, trying to hear what Yuki was reading. Suddenly a dark figure approached behind Natsumi, "Natsumi, how do I look....." said the figure, in an familiar tone. Natsumi suddenly merged with the wall before traveling up and around the figure. Natsumi looked at Shoji, sligthly distribed by his appearance. "He didn't listen to me.... and now he's turned himself into this...." Natsumi though. "Shoji... Why did you experiiment with the Dark Chakra? You don't know what you're getting yourself into. It will slowly take over you and your chakra it you don't seek help..." said Natsumi as she took a step back, backing into the wall. "....." thought Natsumi as she looked at Shoji. " Na-tsu-mi, This ultimate figure you are looking at, as nothing to do with your dark chakra, its my ultimate chimera techniquely born, Neo Shoji" Shoji laughed looking at his new body. "Ultimate figure.... Oh trust me from experience... you're far from it...." said Natsumi as she merged with the wall yet again, appearing a good distance down the hall. "What did you do to yourself?....." asked Natsumi as she questioned his new body. Somewhere halfway across the world... Ace was levitating in the sky when the Exiled Entity appeared next to him. "What do you want?..." asked Ace. "I want to know why didn't you stay at the base..." replied the Exiled Entity. "Because.... I can't keep warning people about the things that could occur if they take the natures of my home village... They'll just have to learned the hard way..." said Ace. "......." replied the Entity as it looked into the sky, watching the sun near the horizon. Back at the base... Natsumi was waiting for Shoji to answer as she looked his new body."Ah, trust me, I used this technique under the faithful guidance of world renowned ninja's. I unlike Ace don't like giving long sermons so............ This Book contains all the usefull info on that technique". said Shoji, as he flickered towards Natsumi, giving her the book. When Shoji appeared at Natsumis location, she was at his previous location, looking at him. "I appreciate the offer...., but it's useless to me.... My Kekkei Genkai Me chakura fukusei is superior to your Chimera technique in almost every way...." Natsumi said as she looked at him. "Your technique is just a cheap version of mine.... I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work on me Shoji" Natsumi added as she stared at Shoji. "I mean no harm to anyone, Helixian arrogance and Superiority complex, is what making a drift in this organisation. You Helixians cannot work with others, you people dont know what is team work. especially Ace." said Shoji, as he walked to the library. "......" thought Natsumi as she watched Shoji enter the library. After Shoji went into the library, Natsumi walked down the hall and entered Niyyas room. Meanwhile...in the library, Yuki was browsing through an old rack of Medical ninjutsu books. When shoji caught her attention saying, " Got any news, while I was away...............?"."What happened to you" asked Yuki. "Well ....nothing..some genetic experimentation with.....Ryotoben clan cells....well you should have seen your partners new powers. Its so amazing" said Shoji as he g;anced through a old book call as the . Several Hours Later... Natsumi and Niyya exited the base as they began training together outside. "I wonder what the others are doing?..." thought Niyya as she rushed at Natsumi."Hi Helixians, Had a great battle with my new body,well cant wait to test it more, could you help me in training" said Shoji as he happily said while walking near them. There was a huge explosion in the base and from the explosion came a four armed giant susanoo with a user who had bright red Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. It was Drake Uchiha. "Shoji you scardy cat come out" he shouted before he threw a kunai at shoji's feet before cancelling his susanoo. "I'm not here just to fight you, I'm here to be the best. I want to join Neo Akatsuki! Hope you guys have seen my skills ha..". Drake then appeared next to shoji with his sword drawn on shoji's neck. "Am I good enough?" he said. Suddenly Natsumi appeared next to Drake, who was binded with Chakra Nullification blades. "First of all, You don't just appear out of nowhere unintroduced and just attack people. Second of all, you can't just join our organization because you think you're the best of the best... you have to prove it." interupted Natsumi. "I'm immune to genjutsu, and I possess skills that can potentially out preform you on every level, depending you what your next move will be... But since I don't know you, you have a least a small chance..." Natsumi added as she smiled sarcastically at Drake."Lets call Tafun about this" said Sen after training in the woods.Drake smiled and said "that's something more likely". "Well" said Shoji, " You need to calm down first, control your abilities, We Neo Akatsuki, don't want to end up with another Ace in our organisation" laughed Shoji as he awakened his Byakugan. "Heh, That is true", said Sojiro Uzumaki as he walked into the base with a man. "Everyone, meet my friend and fellow clansmen Arata Uzumaki", Sojiro said, introducing Arata. "I don't appreciate you speaking that way of my father. He's the way he is because of people with attitudes like you..." said Niyya as she turned towards Shoji. "Regardless of how you view him, he's part of your group as you should treat him as such, then maybe he treat you the way he does..." added Niyya. "...Well... I have to agree with her on this one Shoji, and Sojiro... you should know better" said Natsumi as she released Drake from her chakra blades, eyeing Sojiro with a smile. "Lets put everything else aside, because right now, we have someone else to deal with..." said Natsumi as she turned towards Drake. "Where is Ace anyway?", asked Sojiro as he looked at Arata, and nodded his head."I will call Tafun Drake you come with me" said Sen."Well sorry helixians, if I had put my personal thoughts into this organisation, Well Welcome to Neo Akatsuki base Arata, what brings you here..?.well Drake show your best skills against Natsumi, because I give you a thumbs down, in this organisation" said Shoji as he polished his kunai."as for Ace, think he is behind me spying at us" laughed Shoji. "I'm here because of the upcoming war. The great shinobi lands have grown to strong, and they will destroy everything in their path, especially the hidden leaf. I am interested in joining this organization", Arata said."Well, If Sojiro as sent for you, then I think you are great. Could you go in and relax, we have a monster to settle.." said Shoji still polishing his kunai."Thank you Shoji", said Arata, as he sat down. "well Drake, i have withstanded even the mighty Incineration Release, your Susanoo bow, is nothing of that high temperature". said Shoji as he flickered towards Drake. "......This won't end well......." though Niyya as she looked at everyone.